Snow Flurries
by Scootter46
Summary: Back to Winter, and it's Cirno's birthday! What does she have in store?


**I decided to make this a very short one chapter story.**

Link was sleeping on his couch in the middle of an early Winter's afternoon in December, snoring as usual.

"Hey! Wake up!" Cirno poked his nose and giggled when he woke up.

"What can I do for you?" He mumbled half asleep.

"I have a question...do you mind hosting my birthday party?"

"Your birthday's not until next month."

"Yeah, but I want to celebrate it earlier now."

"Why? So you can get more presents in a short amount of time?"

"Sort of, you went away last time it was my birthday."

"Oh yeah...I had to go back to Hyrule to gather my belongings..."

"Yeah, so can we celebrate this weekend?"

"I guess so...it's two weeks until Christmas though."

"And your point is?"

"Nothing...I'll get started on the cake. What flavor do you want?"

"Surprise me! I just want it to taste good."

"I think I have an idea. I'll get right to work on it!" Link smiled and walked into the kitchen getting the essential supplies out from the cupboards and the fridge.

"And while you're doing that, I'll be outside." Cirno opened the door and jumped onto the cold ground spreading frost where she landed.

"Too bad it didn't snow yet..." She sighed and rolled around looking at the grass with frost on it where she stopped.

"Haha...she's so playful." Link looked out the window and cracked some eggs into a bowl with flour, baking soda, and sugar in it and started mixing.

"I don't know if this will come out the way I imagined..." He settled the mixture into a tin and set it in the oven, then started making the frosting periodically looking out to see Cirno, rolling in the grass.

"Blue, cyan, skin color, and black. That'll do for icing." A timer went off and Link pulled the cake out of the oven, golden brown.

"And now I guess I can wait for the cake to cool and the frosting to settle." He put the frosting in the fridge and left the cake on the counter.

"Now I can relax..." He flopped onto the couch and yawned.

"Maybe I can just...close my eyes...for a moment..." He rolled over and fell asleep.

CHPT1

"Wake up already!" Link shook his head after being hit by a thrown pillow.

"Ugh...what was that for?!" He rubbed his head.

"I want you to wake up lazy bones!" Cirno giggled.

"I'm up...What do you want?" Link stretched and got up.

"You don't notice anything different?" She pointed to a red dress she has on with cotton at the ends and a blak belt with a large buckle.

"Not really, except you changed your clothes." Link shrugged.

"Yeah, this is my Christmas outfit, red isn't my thing but I'll go with it."

"It's nice...did you take my Santa hat and boots?"

"Yeah...you've got small feet!"

"Or you just have big feet."

"Hey! I do not!"

"Sure you don't...what time is it?" Link looked outside the window and saw it was dark.

"5 in the afternoon, why?"

"I have to ice the cake soon..."

"Why do you want to freeze it?"

"Cooking term, I need to put frosting on it, silly!" He chuckled.

"Oh. So what kind of design are you doing?"

"You'll see, just wait and don't look in the kitchen." He strolled in and grabbed the icing.

"...Did you sneak some of this?" He inspected the bowls and saw a finger imprint.

"Maybe..." She giggled and licked her index finger.

"Of course you did. At least I made a bit more then I usually do just in case SOMEONE comes along does that." He grabbed a spatual and started dabbed on a layer of white frosting.

"This is so boring! Why do I have to wait to see MY birthday cake!?"

"Do you want to spoil the surprise?" One layer after another, he applied the frosting.

"There we go..." His clothes were covered in flour and his fingers slightly blue.

"You're a mess!" Cirno came in the kitchen.

"I guess I am!" He laughed and looked at his clothes.

"You should go clean up."

"Why are you so naggy lately?"

"Just go clean up..."

"Alright alright! I'm going...sheesh, what's the matter with you?" Link looked at her and went upstairs to change.

"I'm not nagging."

CHPT1

Link quickly changed and headed downstairs. "D-Did it get colder?!"

"Yup! Isn't it great?" Cirno twirled into the room.

"No! Why are all the windows open?!" He shivered and closed one of them and heard the wind howl putting snow into the house.

"Can't we have them open?"

"Not one, I'm freezing!"

"Haha, you're funny!"

"I'm cold, there's nothing funny about that, I may like winter but getting cold is one thing I can't stand..." He shuffled over to another one and closed it.

"Oh stop being so worried, you can use ice."

"Yeah, but I'm not resistant to it!" He shut another amount of windows.

"Aww...you're ruining all the cold!"

"I know, I don't want to freeze to death. You're so, strange lately. Stranger then usual, are you sure you're feeling fine?"

"I'm sure!" They looked at the door and heard a knock.

"She's here!" She jumped towards the door and turned the handle.

"Who's here?"

"Letty!"

"Letty?" Link echoed looking at the visitor.

"Yay!" Cirno hugged her and laughed.

"Well you're just as excited to see me as last time. Now who is this?" Letty looked at Link, who waved nervously.

"That's Link! My boyfriend!"

"Really? That's wondeful! So how did you make him fall for you?"

"Other way around, she asked me out." Link rolled his eyes.

"Oh...well that doesn't matter, as long as you two are happy."

"Yeah, anyways are any of your other friends coming over? So I can know who's insults to dodge?"

"That's mean!" Cirno glared at him.

"Hey, almost all of your friends hate me. I don't know why, they just do."

"I don't think they hate you."

"Well they do, I'm always getting jabbed with anything they can throw out to make me feel bad."

"Just ignore them!"

"So everyone it seems..." Link sighed and went into the kitchen.

"What's his problem?" Letty looked through the doorway.

"He's not really social anymore." Cirno shrugged.

Little by little, everyone arrived. "Great, just great..." Link sighed concealed in the kitchen.

"Are you coming out?" Cirno popped her head in.

"Not yet...I really don't want to see anyone right now."

"Why not?"

"Considering that they hate me, I'm going to just stay in here."

"Aww, they don't hate you."

"Yeah, and snow falls upwards."

"...Do you feel alright?"

"I'll be fine...Just go entertain the guests and in a while I'll bring out the cake. Also don't let anyone in here, I want the cake to be a surprise."

"Alright..." She tip toed out.

"Finally, alone at last..." He walked outside and watched snow fall.

"Why not go back to Hyrule for the rest of my life?" Link looked upwards.

"You won't." Letty looked at him from the back door.

"Yeah, and who's stopping me?"

"I will."

"Well I'm going." Link descended the steps until Letty turned him around violently.

"You're not going anywhere, you hear me? Cirno would be heartbroken, and that's not going to happen, is it?"

"You're crazy, and not the good kind."

"You're on thin ice, kid. You don't break her heart, got it?"

"I won't."

"Good." She threw him into a bush and walked back inside.

"I'm hated too much around here..." He took a branch out of his head and walked back inside too, but sat in a corner in the kitchen.

"I'll get the cake to them soon..." Link shivered and gave brought the cake to the other room.

"H-Here..." He looked at Letty, who was glaring at him when nobody was looking.

"Wow! I'm on it!" Cirno giggled at the picture of her on the cake.

"That's why it took so long, I had to get it exact."

"It's so life-like!" Daiyousei said.

"Aren't you going to cut it?" Rumia tilted her head at him.

"Huh? Oh sure...just need a knife." He trudged into the kitchen and sliced it into eight even pieces and left.

"You're right, he is acting weird..." Said Mystia, taking a slice.

"He also looks really tired..." Daiyousei noted.

"I've noticed him step out in the middle of the night like he's in a transe or something, I tried telling him to go back to sleep but he ignored me, so I thought he was fine." Mystia said.

"Are you sure he's ok?! Don't you think it's strange when someone does that?" Cirno yelled out of nowhere.

"Kinda, if anything seems worse with him, then we'll see what's wrong." Daiyousei said.

"Alright, I'm going. Happy birthday Cirno." Rumia left in a haste.

After everyone except Cirno was gone, Link started tidying up and jumped into a chair.

"Why weren't you in the room most of the time?" Cirno looked at him deep in concern.

"They hate me...even Letty."

"What? She didn't say anything to us..."

"She only told me to not break your heart, which I won't and then she threw me..." Link rolled up his sleeve and a mean bruise has formed near his shoulder.

"Why did she do that?!" She gasped.

"You go ask her, I'm not going near anyone of your friends for a while..."

"So that's why you've been acting weird..." She whispered.

"Weird?"

"Umm, I was talking about something else!"

"Ok then..." He looked outside a window and saw snow fluttering down.

"What will we do tomorrow?"

"Cirno, I want to go back to my other home..."

"Ok, I'll co-"

"No, just me...I don't want to live here anymore..."

"B-But..." She started to tear up.

"Don't cry, I may visit."

"I don't want you to go!" She jumped onto him and hugged him, crying on his shoulder.

"Really...don't cry..."

"I can't help it! You're going to go!" She sobbed.

"Cirno, you're making this too difficult to say goodbye." Link hugged her too and tried to keep in his tears, but they just came flowing out.

"Fine...I guess I can possibly stay...but one thing, don't let your friends bully me ok?"

"Deal!" She giggled, still hanging onto Link.

**Sorry to end on it short-note but I have 3 other stories I've started. So if you like this one, read my other stories!**


End file.
